When a user navigates an unsecure network such as the World Wide Web (e.g., the Internet), the user may be exposed to a variety of data security risks. For example, a webpage visited by the user may undesirably identify location and/or identity information of the user, which may be used maliciously by the webpage. Accordingly, a need exists for increased web browsing security.